cantinoripediafandomcom_it-20200215-history
Delio Cantinori
ATTENZIONE: prima di consultare i contenuti che seguono si raccomanda di leggere attentamente questo testo Di-Litio CAntiNori (Romulus, ??? - Firenze 1967), per gli amici siculi Delio, è un gangster romulano, naturalizzato romagnolo, atterrato sulla Terra per esplorare gli spazi sconfinati della malavita, della politica, della psicostoria, della filosofia e della rutteratura. Biografia Appena sbarcato sulla Terra, si unì dapprima a un gruppo di briganti anarchici romagnoli. Rapinate alcune banche, trucidò i suoi compagni, accaparrandosi il bottino, che sarebbe dovuto servire per finanziare le attività sovversive del gruppo. Dando precoce prova di trasformismo, si unì quindi alla gang di Joe Gentil detto il Patrino Nero, che negli anni Venti aveva investito il denaro guadagnato trafficando fucili sovietici e giornalini porno con le Camice Nere, acquistando la Scuola Anormale di Pizza, uno storico bordello di transessuali, travestiti, checche e zoccole d'ogni età, caduto in decadenza da decenni e che egli voleva rilanciare. Dopo un primo peridodo di "addestramento" a Pisa, sotto la supervisione di Joe Gentil in persona, Cantinori fu spedito a fare gavetta: *in Sardegna presso l'Anonima Sequestri, *a Pavia presso la diramazione padana della 'Ndrangheta, *a Roma presso la delegazione nazista nella Capitale *in Sicilia presso la Mafia Infine, nel 1940 fu richiamato alla Anormale di Pisa come Matrona. Prese tuttavia subito a tramare contro il Padrino Nero, in combutta con i comunisti, e non è escluso che sia stato tra i mandanti del suo atroce assassinio nel 1944. Molte congetture sono state fatte sulle cause della sua "conversione" al comunismo. Tra le ipotesi più accreditate * la sua attrazione sodomita verso giovani ebrei, coltivata a partire dall'inizio degli anni Trenta, che lo avrebbe reso oggetto di pesanti sfottò da parte di altri membri della banda di Joe Gentil, contro cui volle vendicarsi. * il suo cannibalismo pedofilo, con particolare predilezione per i bambini di origine asiatica, che egli, dopo aver scrupolosamente iolentato, adorava cuocere in padella a fuoco lento, accompagnandoli con patate al forno e prezzemolo * ragioni di ordine soprannaturale e mistico: Cantinori poco prima di morire rivelò che, il 19 luglio 1943, mentre si nascondeva tremante sotto il letto durante il primo bombardamento alleato di Roma, ebbe una visione sconvolgente, gli apparve Stalin in persona, avvolto in una nube bluastra ed emanante profumo di rose, il quale, mostrandogli una falce e martello che splendeva illuminata dai raggi di un Sole rosso, gli aveva rivelato: "sotto questo segno ti salverai il culo". Il Nostro, lungimirante, seguì il consiglio e fanculizzò Joe Gentil, che lo avrebbe voluto a Pisa come vice, e trovò un nuovo boss in Palmìr Togliàt, un brigante bielorusso che aveva fatto una certa fortuna grazie al traffico di organi di bambini cinesi e vietnamiti, e che aveva fondato un'organizzazzione criminale denominata Partito Comunista. o di Adriano Puerperi)]] Grazie alla protezione di Togliàt, il Nostro riuscì a conservare la sua mansione di Matrona presso la Scuola Anormale di Pizza nel dopoguerra. Nel 1956, tuttavia, dopo il XX congresso del PCUS in cui era stato sconfessato, Stalin apparse di nuovo al Nostro in una nube bluastra emanando stavolta odore di capra morta, e gli ordinò di ordire una congiura contro il "traditore" Togliat. Il Nostro obbedì ma la congiura fallì miseramente. In disgrazia, si rifugiò negli studi e nella sua antica passione di sodomizzare giovani studenti ebrei e comunisti. Tra le sue ultime vittime: Adriano Sofrin, cui incul©ò il seme terroristico-criminale, Carlo Ruttinzburg, cui incul©ò il seme magico-diabolico-trasformista, Adriano Puerperi, cui incul©ò il seme di profeta di sfiga e di catastrofi. Morì prematuramente in circostante poco chiare precipitando a peso morto dalle scale della sua biblioteca, a Firenze, non lontano dal luogo in cui il suo antico boss Joe Gentil era stato freddato dai sicari delle Brigate Rosse. E' stata sospettata una vendetta della Famigghia di quest'ultimo, ma il sospetto non ha trovato conferme convincenti e il caso è stato archiviato come incidente causato da una crisi epilettico-diarroica con schizzi di merda altamente corrosiva del derretano che hanno fatto scivolare il Nostro, già incosciente, causandone il decesso con la sfracellamento al suolo. I soccorsi sono arrivati tempestivamente, attirati dal suono "plaf plaf" provocato dallo squagliamento del cadavere, ma ormai non c'era più nulla da fare. Riposa nelle fogne di Firenze, da cui talvolta riemerge nelle notti di luna piena sotto forma di Jason Cantinori. Il sindaco Renzi, con un ordinanza, ha preso l'impegno di impiegare tutte le forze di polizia locale e municipale e di nettezza urbana per risolvere definitivamente il problema di queste apparizioni, che spaventano i bambini e turbano i sonni delle vergini fiorentine. Opere * Frogioni e puttanieri italiani del Cinquecento. Ricerche storiche, Firenze, Culattoni ed., 1939 (1ª edizione). Cfr. anche la terza edizione, con introduzione, note e illustrazioni di Adriano Puerperi in pose necro-negro-pornografiche, pubblicata da Anaudi nel 1992, nella collana Biblioteca di cultura frogica. * Onanisti e inculatori italiani. 1794-1847. Ricerche storiche, Firenze, Culattoni ed., 1943 (1ª edizione). * The correspondence of Dimitri Luxuria and Delio Cantinori, 1932-1966: an enduring transatlantic friendship between two historians of religious sodomisation with an anal appendix of pornographic documents, edited by John "Banana" Tedeschi, Firenze, Leo Froschkli, 2002 * Politica e figa contemporanea. Scritti 1927-1943, Torino, Anaudi, 1991 * Onanismo, sodomia e religione nel Rinascimento, Torino, Anaudi, 1980 Voci correlate *Scuola Anormale di Pizza *Pisa *Sicilia *Cesso *Padulo *Carlo Ruttinzburg *Adriano Puerperi Categoria:Comunisti Categoria:Fascisti Categoria:Nazismo Categoria:Archeologia Categoria:Gente che dovrebbe scopare di più Categoria:Immigrati Categoria:Pazzi Categoria:Personaggi famigerati Categoria:Ipocriti Categoria:Ruderi Categoria:Guerrafondai Categoria:Muffe Categoria:Cazzari Categoria:Secchioni Categoria:Sfigati